HOC: Skirmish At the Core
Istoral Trench On entering Istoral Trench, fiercely cold winds viciously buffet anything not securely fastened down. Several landslides have occurred, randomly dumping tons of twisted metal on the floor of the trench and forcing a slower pace to maneuver through the piles of debris. On the uninviting canyon walls are multiple caverns and sharp-edged metal outcroppings. To the south, the trench has been zipped shut by the immense structural stress of spacebridge transport to another system. To the north, the trench continues a short distance before ending abruptly. A flicker of movement above indicates that a pack of ravenous turbo-wolves may be on the hunt for a meal. "So. Uh. Why us here again?" Grimlock looks over his shoulder at the ragtag group of (un?)lucky Autobots who've been sent into the trench with him, and then back out over the forboding expanse of the canyon. Grimlock runs his fingertips over one jagged metal wall, and the dinobot gives another noncomittal grunt as he surveys the place. "Wind strong. Bad for flying. At least that make septi-cons have hard time." he rumbles. "Then me Grimlock make time even harder. By PUNCHING. Haw haw haw!" “We're going down near the core, Grimlock." Blurr explains to the Dinobot, trying to be as patient as possible. "There's a bunker down there, with a control node somehwere inside it. At least that's what I gathered from the briefing Elita One gave." He indicates a crack hopefully large enough to fit Grimlock. "We'd better get a move on...we know Shockwave is onto us, so we can expect security to have been beefed up. Hopefully he isn't expecting us at this particular location at this very moment, though." Wasting not another moment of time, Blurr jumps down toward it, descending into the catacombs below. "Grims. You're the best. Seriously." That would be Getaway, coming up behind Grimlock and wandering through with the rest of the Autobots. He's keeping his optics peeled as they make their way through this area, taking mental notes and things of that nature. "Hey Rev. You gettin' all of this?" "Of course, I am. What do you think I'm doing in here? Your Taxes?" Rev's quip is vocal enough for anyone nearby to hear. "Just checking. Relax." He's more than happy to follow after the rest of the Autobots when it comes to jumping down into catacombs of doom. Things got crazy. They always seem to get crazy, but this was more crazy than before. Buzzsaw is moving through the trenches... HAH! Not really. He's perched on someone's shoulder. That's how he rolls, after all. The mechanical voice is emitted, regardless of his beak moving or not. **Come now, you know the priority placed on figuring out this mess. And I know activity has spiked in this area. Hurry now! I do not have time, fuel, nor patience to dawdle.** He looks at his current ride, who happens to be Blast Off. **I don't want to have to explain why we were beat by Autobots in securing our own nodes while we are at it.** F-16 Falcon zooms down towards the trench in typical Seeker formation, blood-lust clear on her... nose art. She transforms mid-air to hover just above the gathered 'cons, arms folding and optics narrowing. Time to take orders from a cassette. Degrading! He's even perched like a parrot. "Why must everything be underground," she laments. Spinister is on point, a little bit ahead of the main group of Decepticons, stalking silently behind the Autobots with Hairsplitter in tow. Back with the main group, Singe relays information via whatever that weird connection between Cons and their Neb counterparts is. "Positive IDs on Getaway, Blurr, and Grimlock. They're not too far ahead of us." Blast Off grumbles at being ordered around by the smaller Cassetticon but quickens his pace- a little. "I have been moving fairly quickly... but given that this area is not secure, I suggest SOME patience. We should keep our guard up here." He pauses. "But I agree on that last sentiment." Grimlock looks at the crevice, appraisingly. "Right." he rumbles. "Important stuffs down there, so me Grimlock go...and stuff." he says- and with that, Grimlock wedges himself into the crevice- there's a scraping of metal, and even a few sparks...and by the time Grimlock's through, the opening's even a little wider than it was before! There's a *Vwoosh!* as Grimlock draws his glowing energo sword- which handily acts as a makeshift torch in the darkness of the trench depths. He glances this way and that, and again gives a grunt. "Now what? Me Grimlock no bring map." Blurr leaps into the chasm, pushing off of the far wall, then leveraging himself off of the near one back to the far one. Back and forth, in a zigzagging pattern until he's reached a height suitable to not take fall damage before he drops to the ground, landing in a crouch. He glances sharply at Grimlock, grimacing slightly when the dinobot literally widens the chasm with his bulk and plunks down rather loudly. "Grimlock...I know stealth isn't exactly your forte, but just try not to draw attention to us until it's absolutely necessary? The element of surprise might be kind of necessary, depending on how many 'Cons are patrolling the place." The speedster shakes his head, then checks the map he'd been given in the briefing. "The bunker should be just a few clicks east of here." He starts off in that direction, and it isn't long before he comes upon the Decepticons' operation. And...the bunker nearby. "That's it." he says, pointing to the objective. "Getaway and Grimlock, if you could distract them, I can try to get inside and upload our codes to the network." "No worries, Grims. We'll make it work." Getaway doesn't seem to be too worried about anything. He's more focused on the mission and making sure they get down to where they need to get down to and take care of what they need to take care of. It's really up to the others to get them there. He's just here to help and support and make sure everybody relaxes. And maybe even to help get them out if things go south. When Blurr comes up with a plan, Getaway is offering a helfpful shrug. "Whatever works, mech. Let's just get this over with, yeah?" He ain't worried. He's just not wanting to be a sitting duckbot. Buzzsaw hmms... **You heard Spinister...hostiles in the area. Assume they are headed towards the objective. Harrow, find Spinister's last-known location and let's get there immediately.** He scans the area with his optics, opting to fly under his own power. Underground, above ground...when you're a cassette there's always room to fly. **Assume hostile, obviously. Initial assessment is not favorable, so set primary target to whomever is most likely to be the torch-bearer for their mission.** He checks his stealth systems to make sure he's about as off-the-radar as possible. The dark blue F-16 Falcon Harrow transforms into her robot mode with a swift shift of components. Harrow brightens at the mention of their dear rivals. "Splendid! It shan't all be for naught, /kindly/ detach and subspace any body parts that appear useful," she asides to anyone who will listen. "I am looking for, in particular: Spinal struts, finger servos, shocks, wheel WELLS, note that, just the wells! And optics. Blue optics look oh-so nice all strung up in the rec rooms." Per Buzzsaw's orders, she heads in after Spinister, pistol drawn. Blast Off grumbles again, this time about being forced to go underground for the umpteenth time this cycle. The shuttle is not fond of being enclosed- he is at his fastest and best when he can transform to flying mode. Perhaps he can find somewhere large enough further below? Then Spin notes the intruders as Buzzsaw flies off. Great, more company and he can't easily fly down here. But he can shoot- he can definitely do that- and he gets his ionic blatser ready for action. "Slag, we've been made. I think they're headed this way. Grimlock, Getaway--make keep 'em occupied!" With that, Blurr darts away from the group, making a break for the bunker. Presumably this code he was given will upload itself to the drone mainframe as soon as he spikes the node as well as give the 'Bots control of the bunker's internal systems, locking the Decepticons out. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Protected. Grimlock stomps through the corridors, content to follow Blurr's lead for now- partly because the messenger-bot speaks so fast Grim can barely keep up! "Me Grimlock good at distractions." he says- and had he a mouth in this mode, he'd likely be smiling. "You Blurr go do...uh, stuff. And write report when us get back!" This done, Grimlock looks down at Getaway, and nods. "C'mon. Us gonna go pick a fight!" And with that, Grimlock tromps out into the chamber proper, still hoisting his glowing energo sword- the light easily marks him as a target...but on the other hand, who really wants to shoot at Grimlock to begin with? "Let's do this." Getaway holds up his Plasma Shotgun and gives it a bit of a spin. He's not worried about too much, as he's taking off in the direction after Grimlock. Making sure that he's ready for anything. "Uh, are you sure /we/ should be the distraction? I mean, obviously, Blurr is faster and thus the more obvious choice for--" Rev's shifting into worry mode is interrupted by Getaway once again. "Relax. We'll be fine. We always are." Getaway even grins a little bit. "Besides. We've got a Grimlock." "That's what I'm afraid of." Buzzsaw keeps himself as stealthy as possible as he takes the lead. Yes, Grimlock is there. But does the condor find that daunting? Not in the slightest. He keeps his optics scanning at full resolution as weapon systems come online, his HUD swapping over from basic overlays to combat readouts. **Historical data indicates Blurr is the primary carrier of the data spikes. Or, at the very least, the most probable. Speed makes him the likely target to focus efforts on first and foremost.** However, he does not see the speed-demon. Seems he's snuck off ahead... **Someone locate him. Blast Off, you are the most likely to catch up. Do so. Harrow, wait one and I will upload targeting telemetry for you on the roadblock ahead.** Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Grimlock for weaknesses Harrow can exploit. <> Harrow rounds a corner, optics tracking the glow of Grimlock's sword. Indeed, he's not the best mech to shoot at. There's some other 'bot. That other guy, what's-his-face. Getaway. Decent target... until Buzzsaw directs her attention back to Grimlock. "If this is who you wish to aggro, Buzzsaw..." She takes cover behind some protruding chunk of trench and uses that handy dandy telemetry. Combat: Harrow sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Harrow strikes Grimlock with her Laser attack! The Combaticon sharp-shooter would grin if he had a visible mouth. He does rub his fingers together briefly in a slight show of anticipation. <> The shuttleformer engages his rocket feet and launches himself after the speedy Autobot. By moving as quickly as he can in robot mode and keeping as high as possible, he is finally able to spot the Hovercar speeding up ahead. Using his lightning fast reflexes, Blast Off instantly aims his rifle and fires, hoping to slow down Blurr. <> he huffs at Harrow, not enjoying being reminded of that little incident. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blast Off misses Cybertronian Hovercar with his Stop That Bot (Laser) attack! Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Spinister finally makes his presence felt, both Nebulon weapons in hand. Stepping out of the shadows, the Double Targetmaster (in stores now!) takes aim at Grimlock and lets the Dinobot soak in a little more firepower. Also giving him a great opportunity for a 'that's not a knife' counter. Combat: Spinister strikes Grimlock with his Flamethrower attack! Grimlock is a good distraction- he gets shot. A lot! The sudden ambush is even enough to push Grimlock back a step as Harrow and Spinister's combined firepower lands home...and then, well...the dinobot growls. "Now me Grimlock -mad.-" And so, the dinocommander transforms to his saurian mode- tall enough to occasionally scrape his head on the chamber's ceiling- but soon he's bearing down on the two 'cons, slashing and snapping at both with those terrible titanium tyrannosaur teeth! "Rar!" With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Harrow with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -4 Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Spinister with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -4 Blurr speeds toward the bunker, but before he can get far, Blast Off is already on his tailpipes! Heh, Blast Off. That mech seems to be quite intent on being a nuisance to him, especially recently. Perhaps he's got some kind of vendetta against him. Hah, that was likely. Especially after that race on Velocitron. He smirks inwardly. "Tch, what's the matter, Blast Off? Why are you always on my aft? It's like you've got some kind of special strut to pick with me, or something. Why, is it because I beat you on Velocitron, or is it my sonic booms? Or both, maybe?" he laughs. Even as the superheated ions come his way, he easily swerves to avoid them. Great, he's made it to the bunker, now all he's got to do is get inside and find the controls. Scrap, locked door...but wait, it looks like he'll fit between those beams barring a window nearby. Transforming, he leaps at the narrow openings and manages to slide in sideways! Can Blast Off follow? Will he even want to? Inside means even more cramped quarters than before! Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Fearless. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! "Took 'em long enough." Getaway remarks as if he had been awaiting an ambush of some sort this entire time. It's almost like nothing can actually surprise him. Or if it does, he's just too calm to let it show.Too smooth. Too ready to work. Too taking cover because this is probably the best thing to do. Because when Grimlock starts Grimlocking, cover is likely going to be needed. Getaway crouches behind some of that perfectly designed for useful cover trench in this underground area, yanking off an Energon Holdout Pistol out of one of his many compartments. "You know, you guys really should consider a less obvious approach to ambushes! I wouldn't mind giving you a few pointers sometime!" Getaway tosses some banter, perhaps just to draw some aggro from Grimlock and towards where he's hiding out. Combat: Getaway sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Getaway misses Spinister with his Laser attack! Buzzsaw narrows his optics as he observes. Well, that was interesting. At least Grimlock is occupied. The condor turns his focus to the other stranger. A quick check indicates...no, he does not have him on file anywhere. Time to get to work. << I am certain you can figure out how to handle one Autobot, Blast Off.>> His optics zoom in and focus on Getaway as the data compilation takes place. Oooh, the stranger likes to taunt? Buzzsaw makes a mental note of that as he smirks inwardly. Oh, this is going to be fun. Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Getaway for weaknesses. Spinister manages to dodge the jaws, but gets the tail instead. Thudding into the side of the tunnel, Spinister pulls himself to his feet, preparing to attack again, when he changes course rather suddenly. "Is that REV?" Singe exclaims with surprised glee, pointing his gun mode towards Getaway. "I haven't seen him in ages! And he's an engine?! Oh, how disgustingly tacky." Whether Getaway shoots at Spinister because they heard the comment or not, Singe takes it as a challenge. "Spinister, Harrow clearly has the Dinobot in check. It's time for a small reunion with our friend Rev!" Spinister sprints forward, aiming Hairsplitter at the Powermaster. Combat: Spinister strikes Getaway with his Lock-Target Laser Rifle attack! Harrow's optics snap wide as the t-rex tromps over and rampages. "...AAHHH!" She scrambles to take cover but gets a nice bite on the leg for her troubles. "Scum! Oh how I'd like to take you apart!" She levels her ice pistol at Grimlock's underbelly, firing a freezing beam. Combat: Harrow sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Harrow strikes Robot T-Rex! with her Ice Pistol attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Robot T-Rex! 's Agility. (Crippled) The Combaticon does wince slightly at the sight of even more cramped quarters, but his quarry has gone in and there's no way he's not following. "Again, Blurr, you are delusional. You NEVER beat me in a race. One of your friends knocked me out of that race before it hardly even began. In fact, you appear to be afraid to meet me in a *fair* race. I can understand why, however- you know you'd lose. And that would be very hard for you to EVER live down....not with all your adoring, equally delusional fans!" The sniper pauses just a second, then dives between the beams after Blurr, gun drawn and ready. "Why am I always on you aft, as you say? Because while you may be my inferior, you are *almost* a challenge... and I enjoy a challenge." As he slips through, he spots Blurr again and fires- he will get him this time! Combat: Blurr expertly evades Blast Off's attack! Combat: Blast Off misses Blurr with his I said STOP (Laser) attack! Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Luckily for Spinister, Grimlock seems content to just batter the guy with his tail as he stomps through the corridor! Harrow, however, zings the dinobot with an ice-ray...and while frozen crystals form along his flank, Grimlock just leans over, and gives a little *fwoosh!* of fire breath to melt it off! Grimlock sweeps the low-level flame over himself...and then towards the very source of the cold to begin with! This done, Grimlock looks over his shoulder, back towards the other Autobots. "Me Grimlock no think this thing am very 'portant! Them septi-cons only send wussy jerkbots! If it REALLY 'portant, him Shockwave or Cyclonus or some other guy be here!" Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Harrow with his Fire Breath attack! -3 "Almost a challenge?" Blurr laughs, lurking just out of the Combaticon's reach as his shots once again whiz past him but don't make purchase. "Is that so? Then why haven't you been able to hit me, yet? You've had two chances--aren't you supposed to be some kind of amazing sharpshooter or something?" he continues to taunt as he dashes around a corner and out of Blast Off's line of sight once again. He brings the map from the briefing up onto his optical HUD, searching for an area that is likely to house the control arrays. He just had to keep stalling ol' Blasty as much as possible...The courier finds some crates stacked up against a wall, and knocks them down as he passes, hoping they'll fall onto the Decepticon or at the very least create more obstacles for him. Combat: Blurr misses Blast Off with his It's Raining Crates (Punch) attack! Blurr says, "Grimlock, it's probably just because they didn't expect us to strike here, and now. Or to bring you." "Oh my. Is that --?" Rev sounds worried. "Yes." Getaway does not. "Are we going to do something about him?" Rev still sounds worried. "Yes." Getaway still does not. "Does it involve changing our minds about this entire mission and returning to Autobot City for a relaxing bath and maybe some Energon cubes?" Rev sounds hopeful, with a side of worried. Getaway gets blasted through his cover and ends up stumbling backwards a bit, as if trying to make sure he stays balanced. He's no longer behind cover, but that's not going to stop him from firing back. Which he does. With his shotgun. While answering Rev with, "No." Combat: Getaway sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Getaway strikes Spinister with his Plasma-Shell Shotgun attack! -2 Blurr says, "Grimlock, you and Getaway holding up all right out there? Well, I'm assuming Grimlock is fine since I can hear his roaring from in here." Harrow is engulfed in flames, which scald off her wicked paint job. :( Grimlock twists the knife, calling them UNINPORTANT. "I'll not be insulted by a Dinobot and set on fire in one day!!" she screams, springing up via anti-gravs to escape the fire. Her vibro-scalpel hums to life, and she lunges forth, right for Grimlock's maw, aiming to bury the blade and hopefully pry off a precious tooth. Combat: Harrow strikes Robot T-Rex! with her Vibro-Scalpel attack! Getaway says, "Cake. Chocolate. With Energon Sprinkles, Blurr. Do your thing." Buzzsaw sighs...the tactical compilation on Getaway is dismissed for later use. For now, Harrow seems to be the one in trouble. <> He draws up his own targeting systems again. <> He watches as the seeker dives headlong into the fray with Grimlock. <> Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Grimlock for weaknesses. Blurr says, "Like energon sticks? Those are great. Well just let me know if you guys start getting overwhelmed. I've got Blast Off onto me but I can handle him." Singe can't help himself, regardless of Spinister taking a shotgun blast to the chest. It's like he doesn't even notice, as he transforms, flitting into the air. "Rev! It seems like yesterday we were just two beautiful friends in the Nebulon Society For Male Pampering. I never thought a man who understood the need for conditioning would join the Autobot rabble!" Spinister staggers back to his feet, probably less than thrilled for Singe running the gang into a shotgun blast, but not showing it. A gauntlet mounted laser activates on his arm and he opens fire while Singe preens. Combat: Spinister strikes Getaway with his standard issue PEWPEWPEW (Laser) attack! Blast Off does make a small growl of exasperation as his shot fails to connect-AGAIN. This is not acceptable. What would Onslaught think of his slag-tastic shooting skills? Well, he'd tell him that it was the cramped quarters... which don't help at all! It might be true, or... it might be a slight psychosomatic effect on the shuttle. But whatever it is, he does chuckle as Blurr tries to knock the crates in his direction and effortlessly avoids them, gliding up and then back down in his pursuit. He aims at Blurr again. "You're hilarious, Autobum. Here, I have something for you!" Combat: Blurr expertly evades Blast Off's attack! Combat: Blast Off misses Blurr with his I MEAN IT THIS TIME (Laser) attack! Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Robot T-Rex! turns his head at just the right moment as Harrow lunges at him- this may be bad, however, given that it allows the crazed femme to stab something important, blade sliding into the joint of his jaw! Grimlock gives a rumble of annoyance at that, and shoves Harrow away for a moment- and that's all the time he needs to transform! "Grr! Me Grimlock think you need better sword!" and he's got his own blade out- and Grimlock soon thrusts the hellishly glowing blade right at Harrow's midsection! There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Combat: Grimlock strikes Harrow with his Energo Sword attack! "Heavens to Nebulon!" Rev is freaking out. At least, well, it looks like he's freaking out. He actually flails his little arms a bit and scampers around onto Getaway's shoulder. He's little. He can do that. "Now see here, Singe Alexandria Moira Angela Darling!" Rev's voice is about as prissy as it can get. As if that is going to assist in the battle against Spinister and friends. "You will cease and desist with this madness at once! Do you hear me?! Do not make me hail your mother! You know I will!" Getaway, in the meantime, is attempting to stay standing from the barrage of laser fire that comes in his direction. He takes it on the chest, like a MECH, but swings that Energon Holdout Pistol up and fires off a couple of shots. Both at Spinister and Singe. Because, hey, why not? Combat: Getaway strikes Spinister with his Laser attack! Blurr just laughs again as he jumps out of the way, evading the shots. "You know what's funny, even if I let you hit me, Blast Off, your guns still wouldn't pack enough firepower to stop me from finding my objective before it'd be too late." he states, in a rather matter-of-fact tone. "And about that race? Hah, fine--next time you find yourself on Velocitron, just let me know. I'd beat you any cycle. One on one, just you, me, and the track." He continues to make the pursuit harder, this time transforming and speeding ahead down a long corridor--one just long enough to allow him to breach the sound barrier and send a sonic boom toward the Combaticon and potentially collapse part of the ceiling down onto him. In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar strikes Blast Off with his Sonic Boom attack! -2 Buzzsaw settles on the target package that best suits his tastes and dives in. There's very little hesitation on his part...though it is not due to concern for Harrow. He's already mapped out his little chess game, and he intends to see it through to the bitter end, if possible. Beak flashing, the bird's stealth systems ebb... after all, they're no longer needed now that he is out in the open. True to his own bird-like instincts, it's straight for the optics he goes, if only to keep Grimlock entertained while Harrow does what ... well ... whatever it is Harrow wants to do at this point. Of course, there's the obligatory shrieking and 'Ka-KAW'... but we all knew that was coming. Combat: Buzzsaw appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Grimlock with his Diamond Beak attack! Harrow yanks a tooth free! Her moment of triumph is cut short as she's nearly sliced in half by a massive burning dino blade. Armor splits open like tissue paper and energon spills out, and amidst the white-hot pain, the Seeker gathers enough wit to /flee/, teammates be damned! Maybe Buzzsaw's valor will be recognized later. Maybe. Combat: Harrow sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Harrow begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Blast Off, Cybertronian Hovercar , Hound, Buzzsaw, Getaway, and Spinister Singe's jaw drops. "You KNOW I hate being called Moira, you poorly manicured greased up piece of SCRAP!" And then he gets shot a punch and flies into Spinister, who peels him off of his chest. Singe, being held by the scruff like a kitten, is shaking with anger. "My face..." He touches his cheek. "You BURNED my face!" He breaks free, with a dramatic point. "And now I'll BURN YOU!" Transforming into a flamethrower, Spinister catches him and opens fire while Singe continues his angry rant: "You're nothing to me now! I swear to every God that you'll die in flames just like that arrogant bastard Galen! I SWEAR YOU'LL BURNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Yeesh. Combat: Spinister strikes Getaway with his Flamethrower attack! The beleaguered Combaticon sniper is definitely wishing he were above ground by now. He missed AGAIN? Does that Bot have Primus himself on his side? Then Blast Off's ego takes control and soothes his circuits somewhat...No, No.... if anything, this is just a test of my considerable skills! He has that comforting thought for a split-second before Blurr interupts his bliss with something far ruder, knocking the shuttle back with a BOOM like he'd be struck by an actual object. Becoming angrier now, he leaps back onto this feet, ignoring the pain, grabbing a crate and hurling it into a wall. He THINKS he still hears Blurr on the other side, and if luck will finally smile on HIM, he'll spot the Autobot and make a hit this time. Ah! Once the wall crumbles he thinks he spots movement and fires. Combat: Blast Off strikes Cybertronian Hovercar with his This is really getting monotonous IMEANIT (Laser) attack! Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Grimlock yanks his sword out of Harrow, and grunts approvingly as she starts fleeing. "One down!" Grimlock says, smug. And with that, he turns around to commence beating on Spinister- Until a murdery tapebird comes out of nowhere! Grimlock roars in anger as Buzzsaw's diamond beak sinks deep between the plates of his armor plating- and so, there's little Grimlock can do but to grab at the tapebird, and *SQUEEZE* with his free hand! Grimlock's not quite strong enough to turn coal to diamonds, but he's at least capable of making Decepticons into...much smaller decepticons, if they're not careful! Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Grimlock strikes Buzzsaw with his Crushing grip! (Kick) attack! "I do not care about your fee-- OH MY NEBULA SO MUCH FIRE!" Rev scrambles like there's no tomorrow, dropping down behind Getaway. The bot's optics are following Rev and thus by the time he looks back: Flamethrowered. "Neb up, Rev! We got 'em right where we want 'em!" is said through the wincing in pain from the fire that's headed in Getaway's direction. He's soon dropping and rolling to get a little bit of space between himself and the fire. Getaway pops back up, Rev peeking around Getaway's head and shaking a fist. "Your rudeness will not go unpunished, Moira! Do you hear me?! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Getaway rolls his head dramatically to assist with the rolling of his optics. He brings his Shotty Luminotty up and lets a couple of shots off in Spinister's direction. "Hey Rev?" "What is it? I'm berating our foes with my intellectual superiority." "You're on fire." Rev stops in mid-beration and looks over his own shoulder. Yup, there's fire. "SON OF A KILLSWITCH!" With a flail, he's dropping from Getaway's back and slapping himself to try and get the flames out! Combat: Getaway strikes Spinister with his Plasma-Shell Shotgun attack! Blurr checks the map. Aha...the controls ought to be just down the corridor in that central room. Almost there! But then, a crate comes crashing through the wall! And a barrage of ions just after it! He hadn't been expecting that. The speedster is struck in the rear boosters, but that doesn't stop him, nope! In fact, it doesn't even slow him down, as his self-repair systems kick in to undo the damage done to those systems that are critical to the courier's movement. "See, I told you your guns don't pack a hard enough punch!" he laughs, continuing onward toward the control room. "Admit it, Blast Off! You may be a better shot than I am, but 1)you're nowhere near as fast, and 2)again, your guns just don't have the steel manifolds to take someone like me out in time! And my armor's got nothing on someone like Grimlock." Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Spinister takes cover behind some rubble just in time to not get his head taken off by shotgun shells. He loses a nasty chunk of armor, though. Taking a moment before countering, Spinister suddenly rolls out of cover, firing Hairsplitter at the ceiling above Getaway! WILL STUFF FALL ALL OVER HIM?! Wellllllllll.......... Combat: Spinister strikes Getaway with his Grab attack! Buzzsaw is grabbed? His armor is not that phenomenal to begin with, and there's the sound of metal under stress. He rolls, armor yielding just enough to allow him to spin around to look Grimlock optic to optic. There's the strange sound of scratchy audio, similar to an old, low quality record. **What do you take me for? Laserbeak?** A bold move by a bold bird, but he backs it up with the tell-tale *thwump* of a round being fired from his mortar cannon at the significantly larger target. **Let me go so I can get back to dismantling you piece by piece, you primordial piece of slag.** He clicks his beak in annoyance. Combat: Buzzsaw sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Grimlock with his Twin Mortar Cannons attack! Blurr says, "I'm almost to the objective, get ready to move out!" There is something so incredibly annoying about that Autobot Blast Off can't even begin to describe it....but something about Blurr's taunts does indeed get under his metal skin. He finds himself glancing at his blaster and suddenly feeling... inferior. This just makes the shuttle angrier. He shakes his head, reminding himself to focus and calm, I must stay calm.... it takes a cool and collected mind to hit with any accuracy and he can't let the Autobot taunt him into being less than he is- which is SO MUCH better than this accursed Autobot. "Then let me hit you where it counts, then. Even if my rifle is not...entirely up to par today, my accuracy is unparalleled....and quality matters more than quantity, anyway!" Blast Off fires, aiming to blow out Blurr's boosters and finally stop the 'bot. Combat: Blast Off strikes Cybertronian Hovercar with his Quality over Quantity (Laser) attack! Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Grimlock gets shot in the face! This...is a fairly common occurence for him, honestly. "Rargh!" And Grimlock steps back, releasing Buzzsaw- at which point he transforms to his dinosaur mode again- and immediately starts smashing! Lucky for Buzzsaw and Spinister, it's less 'smashing 'cons' and more...'everything else.' The cavern walls shake and crack under Grimlock's assault- is he going to bring the whole damn cave down? Will Blurr be able to accomplish his mission in time? With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Rev! Ignition!" Getaway says as the shot goes to the ceiling. Upon hearing the cue, Rev leaps and folds, just as Getaway does the same thing, the transformation happening quickly, even as the ceiling drops on him. Rev, though, is in place and all engined up. "I say, /now/ are we going to run? Because, there is nothing wrong with a hasty retreat! In fact, I believe it was the great Abraham Nebulon that said: Four Cycles and Seven Years Ago--" Getaway cuts off Rev's quotable rambling as he tears off in the general direction of Spinister. He pours on the speed and brakes hard, spinning out purposefully, to send a cloud of dust and loose rubble up and in the direction of his foe. Just a little tactical assault to try and screw up his optics, of course. Dropping low and collapsing in onto himself, the scott free Autobot combines the sum of all its parts into that tricked out Mazda RX-7. Catch it if you can! Combat: Mazda RX-7 strikes Spinister with his Eat My Dust Bunnies (Grab) attack! While Blast Off stands there seething at Blurr's insults, the speedster races down the corridor, finally reaching the control room. He transforms just as he makes it to the doorway, but the sharpshooter's shot nails him in the lower left leg, causing him to stumble forward. But he continues toward the control node, undeterred. "You might be able to slow me down, but you won't stop me, Blast Off! You won't!" he continues to taunt. In a flash, the speedster is at the node, dataspike in hand. If Blast Off doesn't get in there fast enough to stop him, the Autobots are going to seize control of the bunker! Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Fearless. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Blurr takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sweet, sweet freedom! Buzzsaw doesn't let the fact that Grimlock's gone berserk against the walls give him pause or a notion of smugness, though. He takes a moment to assess the state of things. Harrow is gone. Grimlock will, eventually, rip everything apart. <> He dives towards Getaway to slash at the Nebulon. <> Spinister stands calmly in the dustcloud that Getaway kicks up around him...Two, of course, can play at this game. Spinister transforms into his helicopter mode, the spinning blades REALLY kicking up a dust cloud, FILLING THE TUNNEL! How will the Autobots see?! OH MY! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Mazda RX-7 with his Razor Wing (Punch) attack! Blurr says, "Grimlock, what are you doing? You'll crush everyone!" Grimlock says, "That me Grimlock plan!" Blurr sighs. "You're forgetting that most of us don't have as much armor as you do." Grimlock says, "Just run away from rock really fast!" Blurr says, "Especially me." Torque says, "How're you guys holding up? Medbay's prepped and ready for you all when you get back." Blast Off is not a happy shuttle but he maintains his focus. He knows how to do his job and he intends to demonstrate that with deadly force. He shall put away his sudden concerns about the firepower of his weapon for later consideration. But right now.... "Keep telling yourself that, Blurr... if it'll make you feel better." The Combaticon catches up to the Autobot inside the control room, wasting no time as he enters the doorway. He sees the dataspike in Blurr's hand and aims for it- and taking out Blurr's hand would be a nice bonus. He knows this shot is important.... and he will make it count! Blurr says, "We're almost done. Thanks Torque!" Combat: Blurr expertly evades Blast Off's attack! Combat: Blast Off misses Blurr with his I Got This Really! (Laser) attack! Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Robot T-Rex! continues rampaging down one corridor or another! Lost? Well, it's kind of hard to be lost when one can bash one's way through most walls...still, it's not like that there's anything horribly delicate down here, right? *CRUNCH!* Not anymore, at least. Considering what is going down, thanks to Grimlock, there's really only one thing that needs to be done at this moment and that's... Getaway. << I say, we really should be going. The structural integrity of this location is failing at an alarming rate. If we do not make ourselves scarce in record time, I fear that we will not even be worth sending to the scrap heap. This is fairly important, as I have made plans to enjoy a delightfully non-violent night with--" "We're goin', we're goin'! Give it rest, Rev!" Getaway, in full on Mazdawesome form, is spinning those wheels and making with the zooming after Grimlock. Y'know, because he's supposed to be backing him up anyway. HURRY UP, BLURR! Blurr's hand makes a nice target for Blast Off, but unfortunately for him his previous shot had nailed him in the leg not the arm. Thus, he's able to jerk his hand out of the way just in time, and the blast sails through the air where the dataspike had been only moments ago. To his credit, Blast Off IS a great sharpshooter--buuuuut, Blurr's just...well, Blurr. Everything about him is fast. His thoughts, his words, his movements. Every movement, not just the hovercar's sheer velocity, which by the way is still incredible for a terrestrial vehicle. And then, the spike goes down again, and into the console. A holographic display pops up, that reads: WARNING: MALICIOUS CODE DETECTED. WARNING: SECURITY COMPROMISED...... 01111001001100110101000000000...IDENTIFY FRIEND/FOE MODIFICATION-----SUCCESS. ALERT: HOSTILE ENERGY SIGNATURES DETECTED(3). DEPLOYING AUTOMATED DEFENSES... The courier turns around to face Blast Off, a smirk on his face. "Well. Looks like you'd better run." he says, grinning as a low hum can be heard. The hum of a small army of defense drones and turrets being activated, soon to be unleashed against their former masters. "Hmm. Actually--I take that back. I think I'll give you one last parting gift!" With those words, the speedster transforms, folding back down into that blue and white hovercar. The hovercar that then drives straight at Blast Off, attempting to run him right over! In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar misses Blast Off with his A parting gift! (Ram) attack! Spinister reverts to robot mode, and heads back the way the Decepticons came, Singe muttering all the way about Rev... Combat: Spinister begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blast Off, Cybertronian Hovercar , Buzzsaw, and Mazda RX-7 Buzzsaw has sent out his standing order and sticks by them just as he expects the rest to stick to them. He leaves the mess as is. <> His gaze turns to Spinister. **We are leaving...** And with that, his engines kick into overdrive as he streaks out of the area. Combat: Buzzsaw begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Hovercar and Mazda RX-7 Blast Off is furious now. The usually calm and collected Combaticon now has fire in his optics as he receives Buzzsaw's message. <<...Understood.>> If he can't destroy the dataspike in time, perhaps destroying the console's connection will interfere with the virus transmission. There is a sudden rumble as Grimlock destroys things further back in the corridor and Blast Off can't help glance back and then up....he does not want to be stuck here when the walls fall down. But he does have his orders, and his wounded pride....so he remains. He doesn't get much time to shoot at the console however... the Hovercar comes straight at him and there's not really anywhere to run. There is the briefest second of "deer in the headlights" before Blast Off snaps to his senses and dives to the left, into a small alcove JUST out of the Hovercar's way. Most other Cybertronians would have been slag out of luck but BLast Off's quick reflexes do come to his aid, finally. Given time, he would have ignored the 'Bot and tried to do his job. However, as the Hovercar attempts to add insult to injury, the Combaticon responds by firing as the car races by....as much on defensive reflex as anything. Combat: Blast Off strikes Cybertronian Hovercar with his Defensive Offensive (Laser) attack! Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Blurr is grazed by Blast Off's shots as he passes by, though they only scorch some of his outer armor. "Tch! If you were smart, Decepti-slag, you'd be getting the frag out of here as fast as your engines could take you. Just face it, you've lost this time!" Indeed, the drones are closing in. He could blast through a few at a time, but eventually he'd be overwhelmed. "Oh, and by the way--I am still down for that race. Don't forget!" The speedster darts out of the control room them, hitting the keypad just as he is leaving. The doors begin to close...if Blast Off doesn't high tail it out of there fast, he might be sealed in here with a horde of drones! The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blurr takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blast Off will never admit defeat. Never. But.... he still can't help but glance uneasily at the suddenly approaching horde of drones. He backs away, calling out at Blurr, "Oh, I won't...believe me, I won't!" His rockets engage as he begins retreating, though Buzzsaw's orders ring in the back of his mind. The Combaticon makes a few shots at the console while retreating.... there, he has done as told! But they are extremely hurried and there's no way to tell if they hit or not. He barely gets out in time, racing up the corridor and trying not to let the fact that the walls are closing in panic him in any way....no, not having that affect at all! Nope. The shuttle finally reaches above ground with a sigh of relief and shoots skyward.... (where he will dream someday of finally having his revenge on that Autofool Blurr)! Autobot Message: 3/113 Posted Author AAR: Istoral Trench Thu Jun 20 Blurr ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Autobot spinny! And then Blurr, who looks triumphant yet actually quite battered. Blast Off shot him up a bit more than he'd probably let on. Still, he's grinning. "Just about a cycle ago, myself, Grimlock, and Getaway made a successful attempt to seize control of a bunker containing another access node to spike for that drone network. "Fortunately for us, the Decepticons had only a few mediocre troops stationed there--namely Spinister, Buzzsaw, Harrow, and..." he says the final name with a smirk. "...Blast Off." He chuckles, then continues. "While Grimlock and Getaway distracted the patrols, I made my way into the bunker. Blast Off saw me and peeled away from the others, but he was unable to stop me from uploading our codes. That's about it. Good work, team! Blurr, out!" BLIP. End transmission. Blackness, and then return of the spinny!